


The Most Amazing Awesome Road Trip You'll Ever Go On

by lupinluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinluna/pseuds/lupinluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: The Musketeers<br/>Get ready for the best road trip of your lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip: Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rachel again for helping me with some headcanons for this and convincing me once again to write something

_'Today is the day'_ runs through Kuroo’s head continuously as he grabs a few extra clothes, throwing them into his suitcase. He shuts the lid and zips it up, dragging it downstairs. He opens the boot of his car, putting his suitcase inside and pushing it to the back. He runs back inside and proceeds to dig through his fridge, looking for anything else he could put in the esky. Pulling out a few more cans of soda, he puts them in the big cooler and drags that to his van too.

“Tetsurou, have you got everything you need honey?” Kuroo’s mother calls from inside the house.

“Yeah I think so. I just gotta grab my phone, sunglasses and wallet and I’ll be off.” He replied, grinning at his mother. He runs back to his room, grabbing his wallet and phone. He slides on his sunglasses and makes his way back downstairs, seeing his mother and father at the door.

“Have fun dear. Be safe.” His mother says, hugging him.

“Of course.” Kuroo laughs. He turns to his father next.

“Make memories Tetsurou. Take lots of photos for us.” His father says, and also hugs Kuroo. “I will. I’ve got to go pick up the others now. I’ll text you when we get to our first stop for the trip. Love you guys, I’ll see you when I get back.” Kuroo grins, walking away from the door. He pulls out his phone when he gets into his car, opening up the group chat with Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi.

_To: The Musketeers_

_Leaving now. I’ll see you guys in a few. Get ready for the best road trip of your lives!_

He puts his phone in the cup holder beside him, turns on his car and backs out of the driveway. He waves at his parents as he drives away. First stop: Bokuto’s house.

* * *

 

Bokuto flaps his arms like an owl trying to take flight for the first time. He woke up late and was now running around his house, trying to finish everything he needed to do before Kuroo got here. He rummages through his suitcase to make sure he has everything, before zipping it up and putting it by his bedroom door.

There’s a knock on his house’s front door and Bokuto curses as he hears his mother calling for him.

“I’ll be down in a second! I just gotta-” He cuts off his own sentence, while he looks around his messy room for his phone. Finally finding it, he shoves it into his pocket along with his wallet. He throws on his sunglasses, and finally drags his suitcase downstairs. He sees Kuroo standing in the living room with his mother, waiting for him.

“Bro! I am so pumped for this trip!” Bokuto nearly screams and he can hear his mother laugh from behind him.

Kuroo grins and laughs too. “This is going to be the best road trip ever bro.” He says and grabs Bokuto’s suitcase. “I’ll put this in the car. You say goodbye, I’ll meet you out there.”

Kuroo walks out of the house and Bokuto turns to his mother.

“Have fun Koutarou. Don’t be too reckless, you hear? You have your phone and wallet?” Bokuto’s mother begins listing off things Bokuto should have. He puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

“Yes I have everything. Stop worrying.” He laughs and then hugs her.

“Alright Koutarou. I love you.” She smiles as she pulls back and places a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek.

“I love you too. I’ll see you when I get back. Don’t be too lonely!” Bokuto replies, before stepping outside and getting into Kuroo’s van. Both boys wave to Bokuto’s mother as they drive away.

“Alright bro. Next stop: Kenma’s.” Kuroo turns to grin at Bokuto momentarily and holds one of his hands out for a fist bump. Bokuto laughs as he bumps Kuroo’s hand, lowering his window and letting the wind run through his owlish hair.

* * *

 

Kenma sits at the dining room table playing his PSP. He had been waiting for about half an hour for Kuroo to arrive. He had everything packed earlier this morning, and his parents had already gone to work for the day, leaving Kenma alone to wait. He hears a car pulling up, and then a horn honking. He stands up, saving his games and turning off his PSP. Opening the front door, he looks outside to see Bokuto hanging out the window, massive grin on his face.

“Kenma! Are you ready for this trip?! It’s going to be awesome!” He yells, and Kenma has to suppress a chuckle. Kuroo shows up at his door a few seconds later. Kuroo leans down to give Kenma a quick kiss and smirks at him. Kenma steps aside to let Kuroo in as he grabs his bag.

“Kenma? Why do you have two bags?” Kuroo suddenly asks, picking up Kenma’s smaller, red bag with cats on it.

“It’s got games inside.” Kenma replies shortly. He hears Kuroo groan.

“Kenma, you can’t play games all holiday, you know that right?”

“I can try.”

“I’m not letting you.”

Their argument is cut short by Bokuto honking the horn on Kuroo’s van.

“Hurry up guys! We still have to pick up Akaashi!” Bokuto yells. Kuroo shakes his head and carries Kenma’s game bag out to the car. He helps Kenma put his suitcase away and then gets back into the driver’s seat. Kenma locks the door to his house, before climbing in the back seat and pulling out his PSP again.

“Final stop: Akaashi.” Kuroo says and he drives to Akaashi’s house, while Bokuto bounces up and down in his seat.

* * *

 

Akaashi checks his suitcase one last time making sure he packed his swimmers and phone charger. He zips up his bag, pulling it downstairs, grabbing his phone and wallet on the way. He places his bag near the front door and pulls out his phone to kill some time.

“Double check everything Keiji?” Akaashi looks up from his phone at his father.

“Yes, I did a few minutes ago.” He replies and goes back to looking at his Facebook feed. His father makes a humming noise and sits beside Akaashi.

“Come on Keiji. Don’t be so proper now, you’re going on holiday. Have fun and relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

“Alright. But make sure to have fun, okay?” Akaashi nods his head, and stands upon hearing a honking noise outside.

“That’s them. I’ll see you when I get back.” Akaashi hugs his father before grabbing his suitcase and opening the front door. Bokuto is standing there, grin still on his face.

“Hey Akaashi! I’m so ready for this trip are you?”

“Hello Bokuto. I am ready for this trip yes.” Bokuto grins even wider if possible and suddenly hugs Akaashi and kisses his head. Akaashi nearly drops his bag in surprise but smiles at the contact. He’s finally let go and he pulls his suitcase over to the boot, fitting it into the last available spot. He waves at his dad saying goodbye once more, before getting into the van beside Kenma.

Kuroo pulls out of Akaashi’s driveway and drives through the suburbs towards the city. Once on the highway in Tokyo Kuroo turns to look at the other three boys.

“Alright guys. ‘The Most Amazing Awesome Road Trip You’ll Ever Go On’ has officially begun!”


	2. Terrible Singing and Hooters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I'll try an update whenever I can since school holidays are coming up! Thanks again to Rachel for green lighting this

Everyone is silent as they drive down the highway in Tokyo. Kenma can be heard clicking the buttons of his PSP in the silence.

“Hey, how about some music?” Bokuto pipes from the front. Kenma isn’t paying attention, but Akaashi hums in agreement and Kuroo connects his phone. He hands his phone over to Bokuto telling him to pick a song.

The beginning notes of “Highway to Hell” begin to play through the speakers and Kuroo grins.

“Good choice bro. Very fitting.” He says to Bokuto. Bokuto laughs and begins to sing along when the vocals come on. Moments later, Kuroo is joining in with singing and both are head banging slightly to the beat of the music. Bokuto turns in his seat to face Akaashi.

“Akaashi! Sing with us!” He yells overtop of the music. Akaashi shakes his head at first, but during the second chorus, he begins to move his head along with the beat too. He starts to sing, although not as loudly as Kuroo and Bokuto. Kenma simply ignores them continuing to play his game. The three boys laugh when the song ends and the next song begins to play. They sing along to each song that comes on after.

"Pee break!" Bokuto yells from the passenger seat.

"Bro we've been on the road for like half an hour." Kuroo groans.

"Yes well I need to piss." Bokuto insists and Kuroo moves over the lanes to the edge, waiting for an exit to a gas station. They get off the highway at last, and pull into a spot outside of a building with fast food restaurants and a convenience store inside.

The four boys climb out of the car and Kuroo laughs as he watches Bokuto practically run inside the building. Kuroo and Akaashi walk beside each other, following Bokuto, chatting about nonsensical things. Kenma trails behind, shuffling his feet as he stays glued to his PSP screen.

The PSP is suddenly yanked from his hands.

“Kenma, come on. You can’t even put your game down to go to the bathroom? Really?” Kuroo says and holds the game away when Kenma tries to jump at it.

“Kuroo give it back.” Kenma says calmly, but his face says otherwise.

“I’ll give it back to you when we get in the car.”

“Can I at least save it first?” “Already done. I’ve seen you play this game way too many times Kenma.” Kuroo finishes their argument, shoving the PSP into his front pocket, so he knows if Kenma tries to grab it.

There’s only the sound of cars on the highway as the three boys walk to the entrance. Suddenly, a new noise can be heard, which sounds like fighting music. Kuroo turns to see Kenma hunched over again but this time on his phone.

“God dammit Kenma!” Kuroo yells taking Kenma’s phone as well. Kenma huffs out an indignant sound, but doesn’t protest. Beside them Akaashi chuckles, covering his mouth to disguise it poorly. Kuroo sighs and takes lead walking into the building.

They look around at some of the different shops. Kuroo notices a coffee shop in the corner.

“Hey you guys want anything? We’ve got water and soft drink in the car, but I’m going to get a coffee.” Kuroo asks.

“Get me a donut please.” Akaashi says and Kuroo nods before getting in line. Akaashi looks around noticing that Kenma is missing. He spots him looking at the arcade games in the hallway. Walking over towards Kenma, he also looks around to see if his boyfriend is still in the bathroom or in the food court anywhere. Not spotting the spiky white-black hair anywhere, he concludes that Bokuto must still be in the bathroom. _‘He must be trying to tame his hair again’_ Akaashi thinks.

Kenma is silent when Akaashi comes and stands next to him, watching him place blocks on top of each other. He loses on the first level and curses before putting in another yen. This time he passes the first and second level before losing on the third. He gets a keychain of Hatsune Miku as his prize.

"Yes." Kenma mutters under his breath.

"You like Hatsune Miku?" Akaashi asks and Kenma turns, a look of mild horror on his face.

"I do." Kenma finally says, putting his new keychain in his pocket. He'll put it on his bag later.

Kuroo joins them a few seconds later holding a cup of coffee and a bag, presumably with Akaashi's donut inside. Akaashi takes the bag and opens it, immediately beginning to eat.

"Has anyone seen Bokuto?" Kuroo asks and Kenma and Akaashi shake their heads. "I thought he would've been out by now."

"Maybe he's trying to tame his hair again." Akaashi says, finishing up his donut.

"It wouldn't take him this long. Let's go check. We should all go to the bathroom anyways so I don't have to pull over again for a while." The three boys walked into the male bathroom, and Kuroo quietly called out Bokuto's name. After hearing no response, they shrugged and all went to the bathroom.

"Maybe he's waiting at the car." Kenma pipes up as they're walking down the hallway. He stares longingly at the arcade games but he's whisked away before he can give them a second glance.

They walk outside to the car, expecting to hear Bokuto's voice yelling at them about where they were, but he's not there.

"Hold on. What the fuck?" Kuroo says suddenly and points towards a different area of the car park. In the distance is a spiky black-white haired head running in circles.

Akaashi begins walking over to his boyfriend, Kenma and Kuroo following. "Bokuto!" Akaashi yells out, and Bokuto's head snaps around.

"Akaashi!" He yells back and begins running towards the trio. He nearly gets hit by a car in the process and Akaashi flinches and looks away. "Where were you guys? I left the bathroom and I couldn't find any of you! And then I came out here except I forgot where we had parked! And I would've looked for the van but I forgot what the van looked like and I thought I was going to be stuck here forever!" Bokuto babbles. Akaashi reaches out and hugs Bokuto, stopping his tangent.

"We wouldn't leave you Bokuto." He says and Bokuto hugs back tightly, momentarily stopping Akaashi's breathing. "Bokuto... Can't... Breath."

"Ah sorry Akaashi!"

"Let's just go back to the van. We've lost heaps of time and we need to check in at the first hotel before 6pm. It's already 12pm." Kuroo says. The others hum in agreement and they all walk back to Kuroo's van. "Are any of you guys thirsty or hungry? There's a cooler in the back full of food and drink, get it out now if you want something." Kuroo opens the boot of his car and pulls out the cooler.

Bokuto grabs out a can of Coke, Akaashi gets himself a water and Kenma grabs out a bag of chips. They hop back into the car, Kenma now in the passenger seat up front with Kuroo. Bokuto sits in the back with Akaashi.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Bokuto opens the camera app.

"Akaashi take a selfie with me!" He shouts. Akaashi leans over towards Bokuto, who then snaps a photo.

"Let's see it." Akaashi says and Bokuto opens up the photo just taken. "It's blurry Bokuto."

"No way! Let's take another."

"Here give the phone to me I'll take the photo." Akaashi takes the phone off of Bokuto. He holds up the phone with a steady hand and takes a photo. Bokuto takes his phone back and looks at the photo.

"Holy shit Akaashi!" Bokuto yelps. Akaashi blushes slightly and look over Bokuto's shoulder at the picture. "You look gorgeous." He says and sets the photo as his phones lock screen.

Kuroo pulls out Kenma's PSP and phone. "Only when driving." He says, handing the devices to their owner. Kenma takes them back with an eager look on his face. Turning on his PSP again, he resumes his game, smiling slightly.

The next few hours pass with more out of tune singing and watching the scenery change from city to country. At one point Akaashi falls asleep and Bokuto is forced to actually stay still for once. He pulls out his phone again and takes another photo of him and Akaashi while he's sleeping.

Kuroo pulls off the highway at around 5pm, into a city filled with tall buildings. The city is not as big as Tokyo is, but it is still quite large. Kuroo turns on the GPS on his phone and gets Kenma to type in the address of the hotel they’re staying in.

“Hooters! Kuroo, bro, we should go to Hooters for dinner! Look there’s an owl and what if they have owls in there? I can be with my family!” Bokuto yells and jumps, before remembering that Akaashi is still asleep on his shoulder. He settles back down and sighs when he sees Akaashi’s peaceful face.

“I guess so Bokuto. No guarantees that there will actually be owls but alright.” Kuroo replies overtop of his GPS’s voice. He follows the direction, through the city until they reach the outskirts and find the small hotel that Kuroo has booked for them.

Bokuto slowly shakes Akaashi awake. Akaashi groans and swats Bokuto’s hands away.

“Come on Akaashi. We’re at the first hotel. We’re gonna go check in.” Akaashi mumbles something incoherent in reply, but gets out of the car. He meets Bokuto around the other side and grabs onto his hand as they begin walking to the front office of the hotel. Akaashi stands close to Bokuto’s side as Kuroo checks in and grabs the keys to their hotel room.

“Alright, here you go Akaashi, since I don’t trust Bokuto to keep track of the key.” Kuroo hands Akaashi the key, who takes it silently.

The four boys go back outside to the car and grab their suitcases out of the boot. Pulling their bags, they walk around the building stopping in front of a door marked ‘5’. Kuroo opens the door, holding it for everyone else as they trail in. The boys put their suitcases in one corner of the spacious rooms, and roll out their futons. Bokuto and Akaashi push their futons together, while Kuroo and Kenma do the same.

“It’s only 5:30, we can go out for dinner later right?” Kuroo says and the others nods in agreement.

Bokuto sits down on his futon and Akaashi sits behind him, wrapping his arms around the bigger boy’s waist. Kuroo also sit down on his futon, while Kenma stretches out, resting his head in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo runs his fingers through Kenma’s long dyed blonde hair. Kenma hums and presses into the touch.

They sit in silence for the next half an hour, Kuroo and Bokuto connecting to the Wi-Fi and scrolling through the Facebook feeds. Occasionally, there will be a chuckle from Kuroo or Bokuto, presumably because they found a stupid video on Facebook.

“Let’s head out and go for dinner now, before it gets to crowded.” Akaashi says, surprising Bokuto, who though he had fallen back asleep.

“Yeah alright.” Kuroo agrees, moving Kenma off of his lap. Standing up, all four boys leave the hotel with their wallets and phones and walk down the street.

“Hooters isn’t too far from here. I saw it just a couple of blocks away.” Bokuto says, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and taking lead of the group.

Behind them, Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand and follows them to the restaurant. Minutes later, a brown building with orange letters on the top comes into view. There is an owl beside the name of the restaurant.

Bokuto grins as they make their way inside. Surprisingly, Hooters isn’t busy, and they manage to get a table as soon as they enter. They each pick up their menu and flip through it, deciding on what to order.

A busty, preppy, young woman bounces to their table. She has blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and isn’t particularly bad looking.

“Welcome to Hooters! What can I get for drinks?” She asks the group. Bokuto and Kuroo order soda, while Kenma and Akaashi ask for a pitcher of water. “Alrighty, I’ll be back with your drinks in a bit!” She’s about to turn, when she looks at Akaashi and winks at him. Akaashi doesn’t react, turning back to face the group as the girl walks back to the kitchen. Bokuto glares at the girl’s back and it takes Akaashi waving his hand in front of his face before he snaps back to reality. They return back to their chattering and bickering until the girl comes back.

“Here are your drinks fellas.” She leans across the table to give Kuroo and Bokuto their drinks, purposely leaning over Akaashi. Her tight short uniform does nothing for her bust, and she uses this to her advantage in front of the dark, messy haired boy. Pulling away, she slides her hand over Akaashi’s shoulder. “And what would you like to eat?” She asks and each boy tells her what they want as she scribbles it down on her small notepad. “I’ll be back with your meals shortly.” She licks her lips and bounces away, making a show of moving her hips around too much.

Bokuto’s temper flares as he watches the scene in front of him. _‘Why did I suggest coming to Hooters? There’s not even any owls here.’_ He thinks to himself.

“Woah, Bokuto, you look like you’re about to burst a vein.” Kuroo pipes, chuckling behind his hand. Bokuto throws a glare at the other before grabbing his drink and taking a huge sip.

He manages to calm down somewhat, before she shows back up with their meals. The blonde girl once again leans over Akaashi purposely. When she’s finished putting the meals down, Akaashi holds onto her hand before she can leave. The girl turns back around with a hopeful look on her face and Akaashi smirks.

“Just so you know. I have a boyfriend. He’s sitting beside me right now actually.” Akaashi turns to face Bokuto. Bokuto is looking livid and glares up at the flirtatious girl. She scowls, pulling away her hand and walking dejectedly back to her station.

Kenma suddenly points to a note sitting under Akaashi’s plate. “Look she even left her number.” He says, pulling the note out. Akaashi takes it before scrunching it up and putting it back on the table.

They eat their dinner without being interrupted by the preppy girl again, until she comes over to collect their plates. She doesn’t say a word as she collects their plates and places the bill on the table. The four boys each throw in their share of money and leave the restaurant.

“How about we never go to Hooters again? I don’t like the staff and there weren’t even any owls.” Bokuto says as they walk back to the hotel. The others laugh and nod their heads.

“Yeah. That place was horrible.” Kuroo says. “The food wasn’t even that great either.” The rest of the walk is spent trash-walking the waitress and Hooters in general. Once inside the hotel, Kenma runs over to his PSP which was on charge. Unplugging it, he walked over to Kuroo’s and his futons and sits down playing one of his games. Kuroo sighs before announcing he’s going for a shower.

The other two do the same, and finally Kuroo tears Kenma away from his game again, forcing him to also have a shower. Laying down on their beds, Kuroo turns on the TV, currently playing a chick flick.

Deciding he can’t be bothered finding another movie to watch, he leaves it on and settles into a comfier position on his bed. Bokuto and Akaashi have managed to tangle themselves in the timespan of two minutes and Kuroo smiles at the sight. Kenma exits the bathroom ten minutes later, a towel wrapped around his head.

“Hey Kenma? Why do you have a towel wrapped around your head?” Bokuto asks, looking away from the movie.

“It’s to help keep my hair dripping everywhere.” Kenma replies and sits down beside Kuroo.

“Isn’t it heavy?”

“Kind of I guess.”

“Is it annoying?”

“No.”

“Where does all your hair even go?!”

“In the towel? Please stop asking me questions Bokuto.”

“Ah. Sorry.” Bokuto laughs, embarrassed.

“It’s okay.” He says and smiles at the owl boy. Kuroo’s heart momentarily stops when he sees Kenma smile and he stares dumbfounded. He shakes his head and smiles too, before turning back to the movie on TV. Once Kenma has dried his hair and discarded the towel, he joins Kuroo, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

When the movie is finished it almost 10pm and Kuroo stands to turn off the light so they can all sleep. Kenma curls up into a ball like a cat and Kuroo lays down, wrapping himself around Kenma. The other two slide under the covers, limbs still entangled.

All is silent except for the occasional noise from Bokuto’s general direction. The boys fall asleep within a matter of minutes, smiles all on their faces, excited for the day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kneepace.tumblr.com  
> come be friends with me we can scream about dumb volleyballs


	3. Don't Let Bokuto Drink Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3! i'm really happy with this one and i hope you all enjoy it too

Akaashi is the first to rise in the morning. He’s usually an early riser in general, but his nap yesterday also made him less tired.

He decides to lay in Bokuto’s arms for a little longer. He has no reason to be up and about right now. He sighs contentedly and smiles, snuggling closer to Bokuto’s chest. He almost falls back asleep before he hears disturbance from Kuroo and Kenma’s bed. Akaashi cranes his neck to see Kuroo peak up over Kenma’s body. Akaashi laughs slightly at the sight of Kuroo. His huge t-shirt hanging over one shoulder, and his bed-head hair even more messier than usual. Kuroo glares back at Akaashi before disappearing behind Kenma again.

A few minutes later Kenma shoots straight upright, sending daggers towards his boyfriend.

“What the fuck, Kuroo? I was sleeping. You know I’m really ticklish and hate it.” He grits out, sending Kuroo into a fit of laughter.

“Aw come on, I missed seeing your pretty eyes.” Kuroo manages between chuckles.

“It’s too early for this shit Kuroo.” Kenma lays back down, shuffling away from Kuroo and refusing to move when Kuroo pulls him back.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whines, dragging out the ‘a’, “come back.”

“No.” Kenma replies bluntly. Kuroo has a lazy grin on his face the entire time he tries convincing Kenma to come back. Kenma is resilient though, and refuses.

Bokuto sleeps through all the commotion, and stays still as Akaashi wriggles out of his grasp. He gets up, planning on making himself a coffee before Bokuto awakens. Coffee has been Akaashi’s saviour ever since he met the owlish boy.

Filling up the kettle, he grabs out his miniature coffee jar. He turns the kettle on to boil the water while he pulls everything else he needs out.

“Hey Kuroo, you want a coffee?” Akaashi asks, and Kuroo stops his persuading to look up at him.

“Yes please. Straight black for me. Kenma, you want one?” Kenma grunts in reply, which Kuroo takes as a yes. “Cream, milk and sugar for Kenma too. Thanks Akaashi.”

Grabbing out three mugs, he pours some of the coffee into each mug. When the kettle ‘clicks’ he pulls it off the stand, pouring it into each mug. He grabs the milk and cream out of the fridge, pouring that into two of the mugs. He adds sugar to one of the mugs with cream, before taking that one and the black coffee to Kenma and Kuroo. Akaashi grabs his own mug, sitting back down on the futon behind Bokuto, and strokes his hair.

They sit in silence, the occasional sip from a mug can be heard. Akaashi finishes his hot mug first, standing up and putting it in the sink. He walks over to his suitcase, grabbing out some black shorts and a blue polka dot button down shirt. Walking into the small bathroom he changes and brushes his teeth. When he exits the bathroom, Bokuto is sitting up, hair drooped down, covering his face. He’s hunched over and unmoving.

Dropping down beside him, Akaashi presses a quick kiss to Bokuto’s temple. This seems to jumpstart Bokuto, who springs upright. He stands up, walks over to his suitcase, pulls out shorts and a ‘Deadpool’ graphic t-shirt. Without saying anything, he walks into the bathroom and emerges a few seconds later, fully dressed and hair spiked perfectly.

“Day two! Are you guys ready?” He nearly shouts. The rest of the group nod their head as Bokuto returns to his normal hyperactive self. “Please don’t leave me lost in a parking lot today.” Kuroo laughs.

“Bro, that was hilarious. You were literally running around in circles in the middle of the parking lot.”

“It was not funny! I thought you guys had left me forever!”

“You realise you had your phone on you right? You could have just called us back. Not that we wouldn’t have noticed the sudden silence in the car.” Kenma says. Bokuto makes a squawking noise at Kenma. Kuroo laughs more, before standing up and grabbing clothes from his bag. He emerges from the bathroom dressed a few minutes later in shorts and a muscle shirt with the words “born to be wild” on it. His hair has been fixed, and is slightly less laughable.

It takes a lot of persuading to drag Kenma out from under the sheets, and more convincing to get him dressed. Eventually, about 15 minutes later, Kenma is dressed in shorter than normal shorts, and a plain floral tee. The four boys pack their respective bags, and fold up their futons putting them away before leaving the hotel.

“We’ll stop and get breakfast somewhere like McDonalds.” Kuroo says and the others nod in agreement.

After checking out and packing everything back in the car, they set off towards the nearest McDonalds. They all order a McMuffin and Kuroo orders another coffee.

They drive back through the city and towards the highway.

“Alright guys, we’ve got about another 8 hours of driving today, so get comfy.” Kuroo says, adjusting his mirror. Kenma pulls out his PSP, pulling up his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He sits silently, tapping the buttons frantically. Akaashi sits beside him, reading one of the book that he brought with him. Kuroo is driving again for the first half of today, and Bokuto is sitting in the passenger seat playing Angry Birds on his phone.

Kuroo turns on the radio, and hums along to the song that plays through the speakers. Everything is peaceful and quiet for the first hour or so on the road.

“Bro can I have some of your drink? I’m so thirsty.” Bokuto suddenly asks. Akaashi’s head snaps up and Kuroo jerks slightly. Before either can do anything to stop him, Bokuto has taken a huge gulp of the caffeinated drink. “Oh. That was coffee.” He says, scrunching up his face.

Akaashi and Kenma stare at Bokuto with apprehension. Kuroo keeps driving but is sending glances over to Bokuto every chance he gets. Bokuto is already a very hyperactive person. Add caffeine to that abundance of energy and hell arises. In the past it has ranged from Bokuto being slightly jumpier and aware to Bokuto actually running around in circles trying to burn the energy. There was also the odd case of Bokuto pretending he’s an owl, but the group doesn’t talk about that incident.

Luckily Kuroo’s coffee was black, so there’s no added sugars to boost his energy on top of the caffeine.

There were so wrong.

Not only is Bokuto jumpier, he’s waving his arms around and he will not stop talking (which is quite a normal thing, except that Bokuto usually listens when you tell him to stop).

“I can’t wait to get to the beach! We all get to go swimming and we can grab ice-cream and we can go on double dates for walks along the beach at sunset! It’s going to be great guys!” Bokuto shouts.

“We know Bokuto. Please be quiet now.” Kenma says from the back, trying to resume his game.

“No you don’t understand, I’m so excited!”

“Oh trust me, we under-” Kuroo starts, but is cut off by Bokuto’s loud voice.

“No you don’t! It’s gonna be so much fun and I’m so happy I get to spend it with my best friend! That’s you guys by the way. You’re all my best friends and I love you all so much. Especially you Akaashi! I think I love you the most.” Akaashi blushes at the words, even though he knows that Bokuto technically isn’t in the right frame of mind.

“I need to pull over and put him in the back so he doesn’t accidentally knock me out.” Kuroo says, turning on his signal to pull off to the side of the road. Kenma hops out and swaps seats with Bokuto, who is now in the back with Akaashi.

Bokuto is still very loud as they continue driving down the highway, but at least now they can drive safely. No one in the group knows exactly how to calm down Bokuto when he’s like this. Usually they would play volleyball, but they know they can’t do that in a car. Akaashi is left to think of what to do now, since Bokuto is his boyfriend and Akaashi can handle his moods best.

After ten minutes of thinking and Bokuto’s non-stop talking, Akaashi comes up with an idea.

“Bokuto, lay down.”

“Lay down? But I want to sit up and watch everything and talk with all you guys and move around. I don’t want to lay down and be still.”

“Bokuto, please.” Bokuto is silent as he thinks it over in his head.

“Alright.” He finally agrees and Akaashi motions for Bokuto to put his head in his lap.

Akaashi begins to run his fingers through Bokuto’s soft spiky hair. Bokuto is still babbling as he does this, but gradually his voice gets softer and softer until it’s gone. When Akaashi looks down, Bokuto is asleep and burrowing his head into Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi sighs and grins, as his plan had worked.

“Damn, Akaashi. Better start calling you the owl tamer or something.” Kuroo says, glancing back at the sudden silence. Kenma laughs from beside Kuroo and he smirks looking over at Kenma. Placing a hand on Kenma’s leg, his thumb rubs small circles into Kenma’s thigh. He leaves his hand there and continues driving in silence as Kenma continues to click the buttons on his PSP.

It is actually silent in the car for the next hour until Bokuto awakens again. He slowly sits up and looks around.

“Where am I? Oh we’re in the car.” He says and looks up at Akaashi. “Hey Akaashi.”

“Hello Bokuto.”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You did.”

“Don’t just take someone’s drink before they give you permission Bokuto.” Kuroo says and Bokuto looks confused. “You had a drink of my coffee and had an energy spike. Had to pull over and put you in the back so it wasn’t a danger to my driving.”

“Ah… Sorry.” Bokuto apologises looking out the window.

“All good bro.” Kuroo turns on the music from the phone to ease the awkwardness growing in the car. It only takes the first verse of the song to play, before Bokuto is singing along with Kuroo at terrible tunes. Akaashi smiles at the scene watching Bokuto bounce around and make up a dance.

Next to Kuroo, Kenma softly sings the song under his breath. Kuroo notices and grins at Kenma, who is too engrossed by their game to notice. Their singing is interrupted by the car making a beeping noise.

“Gonna have to make a pit stop guys. Tank is almost empty.” Kuroo states, looking around for exit signs with gas stations on them. They end up pulling into another one of those building with the take away stores and convenience store. Kuroo fills up his tank while the other three enter the building and go to the bathroom and look around the stores.

Bokuto and Akaashi have gone off to look at some owl plushies Bokuto saw, leaving Kenma wandering around by himself. He spots a hat rack and makes his way over, observing the different hats there are. _‘If we’re going to the beach I’ll need a hat. I don’t own one currently.’_ He thinks and takes off one of the straw, floppy hats. It drops down in front of his eyes a bit, but he likes it that way. It helps his hair to conceal himself even more.

Suddenly he’s being hugged from behind. He assumes it’s Kuroo, as the other two wouldn’t do this, and turns around to look at him from under the big hat. Kuroo tips it up, pressing a quick kiss to Kenma’s lips.

“Suits you. You should buy it.” Kuroo tells him and Kenma nods.

“I need a hat if we’re going to the beach.” He replies and takes off the hat. He pulls out his wallet, and walks with Kuroo over to the check out. Once the hat has been paid for, Kuroo takes Kenma’s hand and they go to search for the other couple.

Finding them in the back corner of another shop, they inform them they’re going to leave. The group walk out together to the car. They all grab out some snacks for a quick lunch and climb into the car. This time, Akaashi is driving, Bokuto is in the passenger seat and Kenma and Kuroo are in the backseat.

Akaashi drives back out onto the highway, focusing intently and not daring to look over at Bokuto next to him.

In the back, Kenma lays down on Kuroo’s lap, this time pulling out his 3DS as his PSP had died. Absentmindedly, Kuroo plays around with Kenma long hair, a lazy grin on his face. They pass the time like that, Kuroo’s hands in Kenma’s hair while Kenma smiles and plays his games. Kuroo eventually dozes off, mouth hanging open and head leaning against the window. Kenma turns off his 3DS shortly after, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and burrowing into his stomach. He falls asleep a few seconds later.

Bokuto turns around at the lack of button clicking. He sees the couple asleep and pulls out his phone.

“Kuroo is going to kill me,” Bokuto says but opens the camera app. “Worth it.” He takes around 10 photos before turning back around, scrolling through his phone.

Akaashi and Bokuto talk about nonsensical things until Kuroo and Kenma wake up an hour and a half later. It’s almost 3pm when they wake up, and they’re about half an hour away from the beach town they’re staying in. Akaashi exits the highway at a sign labelled Shōkai, with a minimalistic picture of a beach next to it.

They’re surrounded by trees as they turn onto a much quieter road. Tall trees that loom over the road, sunlight only just barely making it through the leaves. Bokuto gasps softly at the sight around them, a huge grin appearing on his face.

A few minutes later, the amount of trees decrease until it opens up to a huge lake. The lake is clear, with lily pads floating on top and dragonflies flying around. There’s a family of ducks sitting on the pond, ducking under water every now and then. Trees surround the lake, making it almost secluded, except for the road beside it. It stretches for a little while longer down the road before disappearing, being replaced with trees again.

They drive past another two lakes, until the trees thin out on the left side. To the right, the forest continues with tall trees reaching into the sky. The open space on the left side turns into ocean and open beach, alerting the boys that they must be getting close. Waves crash onto the beach before them seagulls fly around in circles.

Continuing further down the road, they come across another sign. In big writing it reads “Welcome to Shōkai!” Akaashi slows down and everyone looks out their windows at the town in front of them.

Main street is full of soft pastel colours. The street lights lining the street are a light blue, with plants hanging down from the sides. The benches positioned along the side are painted a pastel pink, along with the flower boxes next to them. Continuing to drive, they pass a lot of tiny restaurants, all pastel coloured, containing plants, or even 80’s themed. There’s a huge ice cream parlour in particular, grabbing the attention of Kuroo and Bokuto. The outside of the shop is brick, and above the door there’s an awning and a giant sign with the parlour’s name in fancy handwriting.

Looking to the right, shops have cleared and there’s an open field area. Off to one side, there’s a children’s park, little kids climbing over the structure while parents watch from the sidelines. Lining the actual field, are tents. The group of boys assume that these tents are stalls for markets that the town must hold.

Turning back around, they pass a burger bar called ‘Betty’s Burgers’. It doesn’t stand out too much, hidden by the plants that cover the front of the restaurant.

“We should go there for dinner tonight!” Bokuto says, pointing towards the mass of plants.

“As long as it’s better than ‘Hooters’, sure.” Kuroo replies.

They drive until Kuroo tells Akaashi to pull over at a building called ‘Shōkai Cabins’. Akaashi parks the van in front of the reception office, and the boys hop out, walking inside the office. After checking in and grabbing their keys, they drive to where their cabin is located and park in the driveway provided. Their cabin is to the left of the entire grounds, cabins lining both sides of theirs. In the middle of the grounds, is a park, and the joyful screams of the children can be heard as they unload the car.

The cabin is huge. There’s an open area where there’s two couches and a TV mounted onto one of the walls. Built into that same area is an open kitchen located next to the door. The counter overlooks the living area in front. Behind the living area, there are three doors. Two lead off into bedrooms with futons rolled up in the corner of the room, while the third opens up to a tiny room with a washing machine and dryer inside. The couples take a room each, dragging their bags in and placing them in a corner. Each room has its own bathroom and even a closet for the boys to hang their clothes in.

The boys begin to unpack their belongings, hanging up shirts, and putting the toiletries where they belong. By the time they are all finished its dinner time. They decide it’s too much effort to go back out and look for somewhere to eat, so they grab out the noddle cups packed. One by one, they fill up their cups with water and heat them up, before sitting down on the couches and eating. Akaashi turns on the TV, channel surfing until coming across an action movie playing.

Kuroo and Kenma sit on one couch eating their food. Kenma is curled up into a ball beside Kuroo and Kuroo is leaning against Kenma slightly. On the other couch Bokuto has his back against one arm, while Akaashi has his back against the other. Their legs cross in the middle, tangling.

They sit in silence, everyone focused on eating their noodle cups and watching the movie in front of them.

The movie they’re watching turns out to be part of a series, the next part playing after the first one ended. No one moves, even after they’ve all finished dinner, content to sit there and watch the movie. Akaashi looks up at the clock noticing that it’s nearly 11:30pm now.

“We should probably go to bed soon.” He says and the others nod, not really paying attention.

“After this movie. There should only be another half hour on it.” Kenma replies, casually dropping his head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder.

Once the movie has finished, they turn off the TV and get up walking to their respective rooms. They say goodnight to each other, turn off the living room lights and slide their doors closed behind them. They get changed into the pyjamas, brush their teeth, roll out the futons and get settled down.

In the room furthest away from the door is Kenma and Kuroo. Kenma has curled up into a ball again, facing towards where Kuroo is laying. He shuffles over before throwing an arm over Kenma bringing him closer. He kisses the top of his head before curling around Kenma. He entangles their legs together, bringing them even closer, before resting his chin above Kenma’s head and falling asleep. Kenma curls his hands into Kuroo’s large shirt, before he too, falls asleep.

In the other bedroom, Bokuto lays down holding his arms open. Akaashi slowly walks over to the futon, before laying in Bokuto’s arms. He leans his head up, kissing his boyfriend quickly on the lips. He buries his face into Bokuto’s chest, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes and falling asleep listening to the heartbeat of Bokuto. Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi tightly, before also closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote: no Shōkai is not a real town, it is completely made up for the sake of this story
> 
> kneepace.tumblr.com


	4. Enrolling in Water War I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 finally!! i swear these chapters get longer and longer...   
> anyways, im actually really happy with this chapter so enjoy!

Bokuto is the first to wake up the next morning. He slowly blinks, and rubs his eyes. His eyes go wide and he almost sits up before realising there’s another person clinging onto him. Bokuto looks at the time. Seeing it’s 9am and a reasonable time, he pokes Akaashi lightly.

“Hey, Akaashi. Akaashi, wake up.” Bokuto whispers. Akaashi squirms away from Bokuto’s poking, but Bokuto has a strong grip on him. “Akaashi come on. We’re going to the beach today!”

Akaashi swats at Bokuto’s hand and hides himself under the blankets. “Go away Bokuto.”

Bokuto grunts before standing up and ripping the blankets off. Akaashi sighs and sits up slowly, knowing he won’t win. “Alright, I’m getting up.” He says in defeat.

In the room beside them, Kuroo is trying to get Kenma awake.

“Kenma, Kenma, Kenma.” Kuroo says. Kenma doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes closed tightly. “We’re going to the beach, and no you can’t stay here and play video games.” Still, Kenma doesn’t respond.

Kuroo tries to take the blankets away, but this ticks off Kenma. He turns to face Kuroo suddenly and hisses.

“Alright then.” Kuroo responds, to his boyfriend hiss. He gets up and walks into the kitchen of their cabin. He starts to prepare breakfast.

Hearing the noise outside, Bokuto perks up. He stands, holding out his hands for Akaashi to take, and helps him up. Akaashi clings onto Bokuto, and they walk out of their room. Kuroo is standing at the counter, slouching over a bowl in front of him.

“Bro! Are you ready for today? We’re gonna get so tanned, and be so cool!” Bokuto says, holding out a hand for Kuroo to fist-bump. Kuroo bumps fists with Bokuto, a grin spreading on the owlish boy’s face.

“Hell yeah I’m ready. Once we’ve had breakfast and I manage to drag Kenma out of bed, we’ll go. We won’t drive since the beach is just down the road.” Kuroo replies, smiling as he eats another spoonful of cereal.

Akaashi detaches himself from Bokuto, grabbing one of the bowls and a spoon. He makes himself some cereal and shakes the box towards Bokuto. Bokuto also makes his breakfast and the stand in the kitchen eating.

When Kuroo is finished he puts his bowl in the sink and walks back to his room. Kenma is still underneath the covers, and doesn’t seem to have moved.

“Kenma, get up. We’re gonna go soon and you need to eat breakfast.” Kuroo says and drops down beside Kenma. He pulls back the blanket slowly, fearing getting hissed at again. He manages to uncover Kenma’s face, without him reacting. Kuroo presses kisses along Kenma’s jawline, and around his face to get a response.

“That tickles. Stop.” Kenma mumbles, but he doesn’t make a move to get away.

“Come on, get up.” Kuroo says in between kisses. He plants one on Kenma’s lips before pulling away and standing up. “I’ll take the blanket away and drag you out, otherwise.”

“Evil. I’m getting up.” Kenma sits up, rubbing his eyes. He pushes the hair out of his face and holds his hands out towards Kuroo. Kuroo grabs on, pulling him up.

“Now go and get breakfast. I’m gonna change and then I’ll be right out.” Kuroo puts a hand behind Kenma’s head, pulling him closer for another kiss. Kenma shuffles out of the room afterwards, leaving Kuroo to change. He pulls out a pair of black swim shorts with some flowers on them. He grabs out one of his many muscle shirts. He holds it out in front of him to read the text. The shirt reads ‘Don’t bro me if you don’t know me’. He grins and gets changed.

When he leaves the bedroom, Bokuto is missing from the kitchen. He stands beside Kenma, who’s leaning against the counter, holding a bowl in one of his hands. It’s silent for a minute or so, before Bokuto slides his bedroom door open, with more force than necessary. He walks out with his hair spiked, wearing black swim shorts with a white owl on each of the pant legs. He’s also wearing a muscle shirt that has the ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ cover on it. The original slogan has been replaced with the words ‘Bro? Bro.’

“Nice shirt bro.” Kuroo says, looking him up and down, sending over a wink.

“You too bro.” Bokuto says grinning.

Akaashi stares at Bokuto’s exposed arms. His arms are usually covered up by shirt sleeves, so Akaashi hardly gets to see the strong muscles. He feels his face heating up as he continues to stare. Before he lets his imagination wander to dark places, he turns around.

Akaashi walks into their bedroom, closing the door softly. He emerges a few minutes later wearing plain blue swimmers and a plain white t-shirt. He’s also carrying both his own and Bokuto’s towels. He tosses the owl towel to Bokuto, who catches it and throws it around his neck.

“Seriously, do you own anything that’s not covered in owls?” Kenma says. Bokuto grins and shakes his head.

“Probably not. I love them, they’re so cute!” He closes his eyes, putting his hands on his hips.

“Bro, you have an obsession. But Kenma, you can’t speak, you’ve got cats everywhere.” Kuroo says.

“Yes, but I don’t have them all over my clothing or on my beach towel.” Kenma replies and Kuroo just smirks.

“Kenma, don’t you have a bag with cats all over it?” Akaashi says suddenly. Kenma blushes and turns away.

“Okay, you got me there. But the bag is cute, alright?” Kenma mumbles, only just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kuroo laughs, hugging Kenma. “It’s very cute. Now hurry up and go get changed so we can go.” Kuroo takes away Kenma’s empty bowl as he shuffles back into their bedroom. Kuroo cleans up the mess from breakfast, and finishes as Kenma walks back out. He’s wearing black and white striped swim trunks and a white spaghetti strap shirt that flows out at the bottom. He’s carrying his new sun hat and a red towel.

Kuroo stares momentarily, before he catches himself and blushes. He shakes his head and looks away, smiling.

“Don’t forget your sunglasses, phones and wallets.” Kuroo says and everyone walks back into their respective rooms grabbing the last of what they need. “Kenma, you got the bag?” Kenma nods his head, holding up a bag filled with some water bottles and sunscreen. Kuroo grins and opens the cabin door. “Alright let’s go then. I’ll grab the umbrella from the car and we can walk down there.”

Kuroo grabs the umbrella from the boot of his car, and the group walk out of the grounds. They look around in awe at the pretty colours and flowers, as they walk back down main road. They turn at a sign that reads ‘Shōkai Beach’. They follow the path until they reach the boardwalk.

The boardwalk is made of wooden planks stretching as far as the eye can see. It’s lined with more souvenir shops. A few shops over, from where the boys are standing, is an ice cream bar. This one isn’t 80’s themed, but has the same pastel colours as the rest of the town. There are trees and bushes lining the edge of the boardwalk, occasionally flower bushes will appear, showing more bright colours. The entire boardwalk overlooks the vast amount of beach and ocean in front of them. It’s not very busy on the beach, few umbrellas sticking out of the sand, and little people splashing in the ocean. Seagulls screech overhead and the smell of sea salt fills their noses. The water is crystal clear and looks inviting.

The boys step onto the sand, looking for a place to set up their towels and massive umbrella. Along the back of the beach are beach houses, where you can get changed, shower, or store surfboards. They’re all pastel coloured, changing colours as they go along. They find an area, away from the main group of people and set up there. Kuroo sticks the umbrella in the sand, securing it and laying his towel out underneath. The others do the same. Kenma places the bag if supplies beside the umbrella and lays down on his towel.

“Come on Kuroo! Let’s go swim already!” Bokuto yells, ripping off his shirt. He nearly runs off when Akaashi grabs his arm, pulling him back.

“You need to put on sunscreen Bokuto. And put your phone and wallet away or you’ll destroy them.” He says, putting on his best stern face. Bokuto pouts and takes out his wallet and phone, putting them in the pocket of the bag. He takes out the sunscreen and begins to lather it on. “Here, I’ll get your back.” He takes the sunscreen out of Bokuto’s hand, squeezing some onto his hand, before spreading it around his boyfriend’s back.

Akaashi tries not to focus to much on the hard muscle under his skin, quickly rubbing the sunscreen in before putting some on himself. He gets Bokuto to spread sunscreen onto his own back, leaning into the touch slightly. Then, he hands the sunscreen to Kuroo. Kuroo rubs sunscreen all over himself, before leaving the sunscreen with Kenma, in case he decides to join them.

Bokuto and Kuroo smile broadly at each other, and then take off towards the ocean. They jump into the waves, expecting it to be hot from the sun, but it’s nice and cool. They splash each other in the face, creating a water war. Akaashi walks over, slowly stepping into the water and joining them. Bokuto splashes Akaashi with water, watching it drip from his hair and down his face. He laughs all the while, alternating between splashing his best friend and his boyfriend.

Kuroo and Akaashi decide to team up on Bokuto, launching at him and dragging him underneath the water. He surfaces a few seconds later, his black and white hair hanging in front of his face, covering his vision. He’s still laughing as he goes to attack Kuroo, dragging him under the water. Kuroo’s bedhead looks even worse as he comes back up, hair pressed down against the side of his face. Akaashi’s usually messy hair looks even messier after Bokuto also dunks him underwater.

Kenma watches on from the sidelines. He sits underneath the big umbrella on his towel, hat covering his face. He smiles at the sight in front of him, but his hands twitch. He wants to play his videogames, but Kuroo had taken away all his technology, insisting that Kenma had to be involved. Deciding it’s too boring sitting around doing nothing, he stands up and puts sunscreen on his face, arms and legs. He walks over to the shoreline and sits down, letting the water lap over his feet.

“Kenma! You should join us!” Bokuto yells, stopping in his water war briefly. This turns out to be a mistake as the other two boys slaughter him with waves of water. Bokuto makes a weird, distressed noise turning away from the water, letting it all attack his back. Kenma can hear his laughter though and sees the shake of his shoulders from it. He takes off his shirt, placing it on his towel back under the umbrella and walks into the ocean.

He’s met with a wave of water from Bokuto’s direction. Everyone stops to stare, waiting for Kenma’s reaction. They all think that he’ll get mad at Bokuto and leave and return to their umbrella. Instead, Kenma bursts into laughter splashing Bokuto back. All four boys grin wildly as they splash each other, and tackle each other into the water.

Eventually, their water war comes to an end and the four boys lay floating in the water. Akaashi checks the time on his waterproof watch.

“Hey guys, it’s nearly noon. We should go and grab lunch. I saw a small shop along the boardwalk. I think they sell stuff like hotdogs and fries.” The others make a sound of agreement, standing up and walking back to their towels.

They don’t bother drying off, knowing that the sun and walking around will do that for them. Grabbing their wallets from the bag, they follow Akaashi down the boardwalk to where he saw the shop selling food. Walking into the small shop, they’re met with the smell of fries and the coolness of air conditioning. They all order their own meals and pay, before sitting outside and waiting. Once all their orders have been called out, they walk back down to the beach. They sit on their respective towels, munching at their food.

Once they’re done lunch and have thrown out their rubbish, they reapply sunscreen before heading out to the water again.

“I have an idea guys.” Kuroo says.

“Well if it’s coming from you, it can’t be good.” Kenma says sarcastically, laughing.

“Hey! I have wonderful ideas thank you very much! Don’t I Bokuto?”

“Very true bro. You always have great ideas.” Bokuto replies throwing a grin at Kuroo.

“Bokuto isn’t exactly the most reliable source, considering he once got himself stuck on a roof trying to pet an owl.” Akaashi says. Kuroo and Kenma burst into laughter at that.

“Hey, that happened one time!”

“Yes, but I still had to come over to your house at 3am to help you down, while your mother was asleep.”

“Oh my god bro, I didn’t know you got yourself stuck on a roof once! All because you wanted to pet an owl too!” Kuroo says, bending over clutching his stomach.

“The owl was too cute! Anyways, if you were wondering, I managed to do it. He pecked at me a bunch at first but eventually I got to pet him.” Bokuto replies, standing with his hands on his hips and his head tilted up.

“Kuroo, what was your idea?” Akaashi asks, when the laughter has died down.

“Huh? Oh, right! Well, I was thinking that we could have a piggy back race. Kenma will get on my back and Akaashi you get on Bokuto and we race. Or we could do something in the water. Akaashi climbs onto Bokuto’s shoulders, Kenma on mine and you and Kenma can try and push each other off. I’ve done it a bunch with Bokuto and some other guys. We always won.” Kuroo finishes proudly. Bokuto is immediately all for the idea, while Akaashi and Kenma have to think it over for a minute. Eventually they both shrug.

“I swear to god though, Kuroo, if you fucking drop me I’m not sleeping with you.” Kenma says, pointing at Kuroo. Kuroo smiles nervously before nodding his head.

“Got it. Don’t drop you.” Kuroo replies, and gets onto his knees for Kenma to climb onto his back.

Bokuto does the same, except Akaashi doesn’t have a threat for if Bokuto drops him.

They stand back, in line with each other.

“Alright Bokuto, see that blue beach house down there?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto nods his head. “That’s the finish line. On your marks… Get set… Go!” He yells and both boys take off.

Kenma is wrapped around Kuroo, ensuring that he doesn’t fall off. Akaashi on the other hand is simply holding onto Bokuto’s shoulders while grinning ear to ear. The two troublemakers run through the sand, slipping every now and then. This makes Kenma’s heartbeat skyrocket and he only just manages not to start screaming. Bokuto tosses his head back, letting out laughter as he takes the lead in the race. This doesn’t last very long as Kuroo quickly catches up. They’re neck and neck, the other every now and then taking the lead before it’s tied again.

They’re too caught up in the race to notice their surroundings, and don’t notice a ditch forming beside where Bokuto is running with Akaashi. His foot slips into the ditch, sending him off balance, running to the left where Kuroo and Kenma are.

BAM!

Bokuto crashes into Kuroo, sending all four boys flying to the ground. They all scream as they near the ground and groan upon hitting it. Bokuto is on the bottom of the pile of boys, Akaashi laying on top, followed by Kuroo and then Kenma. Kenma glares down at Bokuto, before he starts laughing. Everyone is caught off guard by Kenma’s sudden laughter, but eventually they’re all laying in the sand, nearly crying from laughter.

“Sorry about that bro. How about we call it a tie?” Bokuto says through his laughter, holding a hand out for Kuroo to shake.

Kuroo takes his hand, shaking it. “Tie it is.” He says, and begins laughing again. The four boys lay there laughing for god knows how long. Kuroo breaks the silence following their laughter. “We should go play that other game now.” He stands, helping everyone else up and walking back to where their race started.

Kuroo dives into the water, pushing hair out of his face and turning to Kenma. “I’ll go underwater, and you climb onto my shoulders okay?” Kuroo instructs. Kenma nods and his boyfriend dunks himself underwater. Kenma climbs onto Kuroo’s shoulder and is lifted into the air. He grips onto the top of Kuroo’s head, his knuckles nearly going white. “Ouch, hey watch it. Trust me Kenma, I won’t let you fall and if you do, there’s water all around us to break your fall.”

“I’ve never done this before, so excuse me for being scared.” Kenma replies through his teeth.

“Hey, calm down it’s alright. I’ve got you.” Kuroo feels Kenma relax slightly as he grabs onto Kenma’s legs.

Across from them Akaashi is having trouble climbing onto Bokuto’s shoulders.

“You’re not low enough. I can’t climb on.” Akaashi says when Bokuto emerges for the third time.

“Right, sorry.” Bokuto apologises, going back under water. This time he lowers himself far enough for Akaashi to climb on. Akaashi is lifted up, his expression staying neutral unlike Kenma’s.

“We’re gonna win this Akaashi.” Bokuto says.

“Of course we are.” He replies smirking at Kenma. Kenma scowls at the other boy.

“Alright, so all you have to do is push the other person off their partner’s shoulders. Simple. Let’s go.” Kuroo says and then charges towards Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma keeps both his hands on Kuroo’s head as he moves, allowing Akaashi to simply reach out and push Kenma lightly. This is enough to send Kenma backwards, flailing his arms and hitting the water with a huge ‘splash’. 

“Yes!” Bokuto yells, holding a hand out for Akaashi to high five. Akaashi slaps his hand, grinning.

“Hey, that doesn’t count!” Kuroo claims.

“Why not? You said ‘let’s go’ that means the game has started!”

“We weren’t ready!”

“You can’t use that excuse in volleyball, you can’t use that excuse here!” Kuroo groans at Bokuto’s fair point.

“Fine. Take your stupid point.” He says bitterly, and helps Kenma out of the water.

Kenma climbs back onto Kuroo’s shoulders and they restart the game. This time Kenma manages to push at Akaashi. However, his push was so light, that Akaashi only sways but stays on balance. Bokuto steps forward, allowing Akaashi to push Kenma off of Kuroo’s shoulders again.

“Kenma,” Kuroo says helping him up again, “you have to use force! We can’t lose!” Kenma gets onto his boyfriend’s shoulders and this time shoves Akaashi more forcefully. It’s enough force to catch Akaashi off guard, sending him back into the water.

They continue playing until Kuroo and Bokuto’s shoulders get sore. The game ends with Bokuto and Akaashi winning by five points. He picks up Akaashi, spinning him around in the water before dropping him and planting a kiss on his lips.

“We’ll win next time bird brain.” Kuroo says.

“Yeah right. Challenge is on, bedhead.” Bokuto smirks.

“Hey guys, it’s nearing dinner time. If we head back now, we’ll all have enough time to have showers and head out before it gets busy.” Akaashi says.

They walk out of the ocean and gather their belongings before heading back down the path they came. They arrive at the cabin, and go into their respective rooms.

While Kenma is showering in the bathroom connecting to his and Kuroo’s room, Kuroo tries to get in with him. After the second time Kuroo comes in, Kenma locks the door.

“Kenma, come on it’ll be faster if I join you know?” Kuroo says on the other side of the door.

“No it wouldn’t.” Kenma replies. He knows they would get distracted if he let Kuroo in.

Getting out of the shower, Kenma quickly dries himself off and dries his hair. He brushes the tangles out and grabs his clothes. He puts on the shirt he was wearing earlier and white shorts. He walks past Kuroo on the way out of the bathroom, heading straight for his PSP. Taking it off charge, he sits against the wall playing it.

Kuroo gets in the shower, quickly washing himself too. He also throws on his shirt from earlier and puts on black shorts. He then spends ten minutes fixing up his hair again. He joins Kenma on the floor, while waiting for Bokuto and Akaashi to finish and tell them they’re ready.

In the other bathroom, Akaashi and Bokuto stand in the shower together. Bokuto presses light kisses along Akaashi’s neck, but that’s all he allows himself to do. He washes Akaashi’s hair for him and Akaashi does the same for Bokuto. They hop out and wrap themselves in towels.

“Hey Akaashi? Do you think I should style my hair back up or just leave it?” He asks turning to face his boyfriend. He runs his fingers through his wet hair.

Akaashi stares at Bokuto for a while. _‘He looks really good with his hair down’_ Akaashi thinks. He feels his face start to heat up, but keeps it under control.

“Leave it down.” Akaashi finally replies. He reaches up and ruffles Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto starts kissing Akaashi again.

“Alright, I’ll leave it down.” He says between kisses.

Akaashi pulls away. “Come on Bokuto. We’re going to dinner soon and we need to get dressed.” Bokuto pouts. “Later.” He says and plants another kiss onto Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto perks up slightly, grabbing his clothes from the counter. Akaashi does the same and puts on another one of his button down shirts. This time it’s blue and black checked. He puts on blue shorts to match. Bokuto throws on his shirt from before, replacing the swim shorts with regular shorts. He quickly ruffles his hair into a better style and leaves the bathroom with Akaashi.

They grab their phones and wallets before heading over to Kuroo and Kenma’s room. Akaashi knocks on the door before sliding it open a bit. Kuroo looks up from Kenma’s PSP.

“Ready to go then?” He asks and Akaashi nods.

“Whenever you are.”

“Yeah, we’re ready now.” Kuroo says. Kenma puts his PSP away and grabs his phone and wallet. Kuroo does the same and walks out of the bedroom. “Let’s go then.” They leave the cabin, Kuroo locking the door behind them.

They begin walking through the grounds towards the main street.

“Hey, can we go to that burger place along the main road?” Bokuto asks.

“As long as it doesn’t turn out like your suggestion to go to Hooters, sure.” Akaashi replies. They turn on the main street and walk down towards the entrance of the town. Akaashi and Bokuto are holding hands and Kuroo and Kenma do the same.

They walk down the road until they come across ‘Betty’s Burgers’. There are plant boxes built in front of the restaurant, and there are pots hanging from the poles outside too. They get in line, and are directed to the back of the restaurant where there’s a booth. There are pillows sitting on the seats of the booths, and they place them aside before sitting down.

At the front of the restaurant there’s an 80’s themed counter to order at. There are red bars to separate lines into people ordering meals and people ordering just drinks. Above them on the ceiling, there are more plants. Surrounding the plants are strings of fairy lights, illuminating the restaurant in a soft glow.

“We should take a photo.” Bokuto says suddenly. The others agree and Kuroo pulls out his phone opening the camera app. The group take a few photos before a waitress comes over. She’s in a much more reasonable outfit than Hooters, and she hands them menus.

After flicking through their menus, Kuroo and Akaashi get up to go and order and pay for their meals. They return a few minutes later and sit down.

“Today was so much fun.” Bokuto says, out of the blue. The others agree as the nod their heads.

“Yeah, Kenma and I are definitely going to beat you and Akaashi next time.” Kuroo says, a glint in his eye.

“It was fun.” Kenma says, and everyone turns to look at him. “What? Am I not allowed to have fun too?” Everyone laughs.

“Nah, it’s just you never say stuff like that Kenma.” Kuroo says, putting a hand on his back. “I was thinking, tomorrow we can come out here and look through some of the shops. Maybe go through the markets in that open field we saw.”

“Sounds good to me.” Akaashi says. Bokuto nods his head.

Their conversation is interrupted by the waitress coming back with their meals.

“Here you go, boys. Enjoy!” She says and walks away when all the boys have thanked her. They dig into their dinner, hungry from all the excitement throughout the day. They each finish their entire dinner. When they’re done and the waitress has collected their empty plates and trays, they get up and leave the pretty restaurant.

When they walk outside, they stop in the middle of the pathway. The pastel blue light posts have fairy lights that the boys didn’t know about. Now that it’s getting dark, the street lights have turned on, as well as the fairy lights. There are lights strung pole to pole along the street, and looking up into the trees, there are more lights. Some lights are different colours. Each tree has a different coloured set of lights. Some are pink, while other are purple and there are even some blue lights.

The group take out their phones, and take pictures of everything around them. They gasp in awe as they’re surrounded by the one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. Walking back to their cabin, they can’t help but stare at all the lights in the darkness. Bokuto nearly runs into a pole doing so, but Akaashi saves him the embarrassment. Finally making it back to their cabin they decide to get changed into their pyjamas and watch TV.

They lay on the couches, cuddled up with their boyfriends watching TV well into the evening. They decide to split a few hours later, into their own rooms. The couples roll out their futons and get under the covers.

Bokuto gets what he wanted from Akaashi earlier. They lay in bed, lazily kissing each other. They stay like that until Bokuto lays his head on Akaashi’s chest.

“For once, I’m actually kind of tired.” He says. He rests his chin on Akaashi’s chest, looking up at the younger boy. Akaashi strokes Bokuto’s hair, laughing slightly.

“Then sleep. Tomorrow won’t be as busy but still…” Akaashi says trailing off. He leans forward, pressing his lips against the top of Bokuto’s head. “Goodnight Bokuto. I love you.”

“Love you too Akaashi.” Bokuto mumbles, drifting into sleep.

Kuroo and Kenma lay facing each other on their bed. Kuroo has one arm thrown over top of Kenma, pulling him closer, while the other rests on his face, drawing patterns with his thumb. Kenma has his eyes closed, his hands curled in front of him, gripping Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo leans forward pressing a kiss to Kenma’s forehead.

“I love you Kenma.” He says, thinking that Kenma is asleep. He doesn’t expect a mumbled reply back.

“I love you too Kuroo.” Kenma says quietly. Kuroo smiles before pressing another kiss to his forehead and pulls him forward. The cuddles up to Kenma, mixing their legs together before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the town being fake and something i created i really want to go there and to the beach and the burger shop it's all my aesthetic
> 
> kneepace.tumblr.com


End file.
